SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Former
This list contains all former Anti-Creators who are no longer Anti-Creators, because of various reasons, such as dying (and not being sent to LIMBOv2 or being reborn as a new entity), becoming good, etc. Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer Also known as 01N173, he is a glitchy stickman with two red eyes. They are known for wielding the Last Knife, a powerful weapon that can destroy even a Godmodder. Once a Homo Sapiens from Universe-7, our universe, he eventually became corrupt and he turned into a stickman, teleporting to 7-esrevinU, the Olliverse. Saying Alfred Tinio will do nothing, however, saying "01N173", like "oy nite three" (think of soy and night) will cause the user to experience extreme corruption that is forever irreversible. Even Alfred is a victim of this. His loneliness is what drives him crazy, which is why he is willing to kill every hero in existence. Alfred Tinio is born for two purposes - To kill, and to destroy. * Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. * '''Class: Disaster-Class. * Race: '01N173s — A 'subspecies' of Stickmen. These are much more powerful stickmen who are generally murderous or genocidal. They are usually former ''Homo Sapiens from Universe-7 who eventually found a Corrupt-A-Human scroll. As of Chapter 14, Human. * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Blades — All sorts of blades. Swords, katanas, knives, etc. * '''Former Agenda: Extinction of Good — Yes, Alfred is doing an impossible task. What is even more surprising is that he was doing it all '''by himself. * '''Cause of Status Loss: Defeat by the heroes. Pixelcat, the Feline of Trickery Pixelcat is a cat that wants nothing but torture. '''He can control all things related to technology. He is an anthropomorphic cat from the planet Felinia the leader of the Cat Council, a team of cats that patrols the universe and destroys all evil. However, Pixelcat, after the 47th meeting, started to act a little bit stranger. He ordered his companion, Endercat, to lock down the inner sanctums of Felinia Castle, trapping King Cat inside. The council migrated to space as it was now free from Felina, thanks to Pixelcat's mysterious order. The reason for this unusual act is still unknown to this day. He was deemed an anticreator for his sudden turn and betrayal of the SAFF Heroes. However, he and the Cat Council has since rejoined the heroes and continued helping them, resulting in his demotion as an Anti-Creator. * '''Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil (now Lawful Good) * Class: Disaster-Class. * Race: Cat * Weapon of Choice: His Pixel Pearl, which can digitize its surroundings, create enemies, and more * Former Agenda: '''To rule the multiverse * '''Cause of Status Loss: Redemption. Lueh, the Sharp Schemer * Gender: Male * Alignment: Neutral Evil * Class: Disaster-Class. * Race: Unknown * Weapon of Choice: His Holo-hands - a special pair of hands that he can control separately to his body. * Former Agenda: To rule the Multiverse. * Cause of Status Loss: Erased by ERR. Lilith, the Queen of Evil One of the Eleven Demons to plague the Multiverse, and the third of her kind. She represents supernatural beings and evil. Her elder siblings, Ares and Ruby, represent other things. Ares represents humanoids and conflict, while Ruby represents extradimensional beings and conquest. Being the first and the most powerful of the Corruptors, Lilith's true size is the second-largest. She could place the entire Milky Way galaxy on her palm. Lilith is the third Anti-Creator to ever come into existence. The first two Anti-Creators were Ares and Ruby, respectively. Quadrillions of years ago, in the Third Multiverse, Brine had two agents of destruction that he had in mind: The Queen of Evil, and the Cataclysm Machine. He had decided that the latter one will be empowered by the soul of another Creator. Still too weak to fight the rest of his kind at the time, Brine decided to go for the former agent of destruction first: The Queen of Evil. So, with all of his might, he created Lilith in the span of 4 seconds. Thus, the Queen of Evil was born. Upon her creation, she was unnoticed by the other Creators at first, so the mortals who knew about her existence and purpose would send heroes to slay her. But they failed to, so she killed all of them, and brought ruin to everything that stood in her path, then devoured the souls of the mortals who met their end at the hands of the demoness. One century later, every mortals in the Multiverse became aware of Lilith's existence. Full of the souls of the mortals she slaughtered, her power would become too powerful for herself to handle, so she decided to use the excess power to spawn eight planet-sized objects; the eggs of her children. Another century later, sapient species across the entire multiverse cower in fear upon the mere mention of Lilith's name. As she destroys another planet, it explodes, while her eggs would hatch into eight other demons. The firstborn is Capras. He would end sessions of the first game ever in the Story Arc Multiverse and the former only way for mortals to create universes - SBURB. He represents virtual entities and despair. The second one is Narcissus. They are actually a massive colony of worms posing as a male entity, and are willing to throw away that fact because they are so full of themselves. Despite the fact that worms like them are more than often to be seen as lowly beings by mortals, they see mortals as lowly beings themselves. They represent annelids and pride. The third sibling to be born is Arachne. She is a half-demon, half-spider who are always jealous of someone else, wanting their powers that she was unable to perform. And so, she would take their powers for her own use. She represents arthropods and envy. The fourth demon to come into existence is Chiller. He is a hot-tempered ice dragon whose anger and hatred towards mortals could not be quelled. He represents reptiles and wrath. The fifth brother to arrive is Midas. He is a tentacled being who hoards everything that he encounters for himself, and only himself, including hoarding alive mortals in his prisons for no apparent reason. He represents molluscs and greed. The sixth entity to emerge from the eggs is The Devourer. It is a gigantic blob that consumes everything, up to entire universes, just to sustain itself and satisfy its never-ending hunger. It represents unicellular organisms and gluttony. The seventh being to hatch from the eggs is Medea. She is a plant-like being whose only "attack" is spending an entire decade leeching off 3 universes at once through her roots, before finally destroying them, and does absolutely nothing to defend herself. However, she is very impervious to damage, and would create minions from her seeds to do her bidding. She represents plants and sloth. And finally, the eighth and the last sister to enter the fray is Victoria. She is a humanoid bunny with angelic wings whose mind control power is powerful enough to turn her greatest adversaries into her strongest servants. She would even kill mortals off right after having their moments together, as an act of betrayal. She represents mammals and lust. At the beginning of the Tenth Multiverse, Lilith and her children are still alive, causing chaos throughout the Multiverse as usual, with no one being able to stop them. Collectively, all of them have become much more powerful than they were in the Third Multiverse, and Lilith's power became to powerful for even herself to handle once more, so she expelled her power into not just eight, but fifty-five, eggs this time. And then Lilith used the rest of her excess power to fundamentally change these new children: They would only hatch as mere Corrupt Souls that would be unable to do anything until the Tenth Multiverse, but they shall possess those who become evil enough to accept their fate as Anti-Creators. These souls are unable to control the actions of new generation of the Anti-Creators, but they shall ensure that they will be brought back by each other over and over again, unless all of them are defeated at the same time. Shall the Anti-Creators turn good, the soul will be expelled from their body and shall await for a new successor. Despite the massive increase in power that these demons have received, eventually, the Children of Lilith got killed off one by one, and Lilith herself met her own ends at the hands of a mere mortal, 275 years before the end of the Tenth Multiverse. More specifically, she was the ninth and the last of the Corruptors to be slain by the Legendary Hero. Beforehand, Lilith was completely immune to every bullet shot from the Magnum Opus, causing her to escape every encounter with him. However, the Legendary Hero wondered if Lilith's power was really beyond her own control before she created more Anti-Creators. So he observed her, waiting for that opportunity to arrive. And when Lilith grew to her true size to crush the Legendary Hero for once and for all, her power went beyond her own control for the third time, and she was ready to spawn 600 more Corrupt Souls, but the Legendary Hero took this opportunity to kill her with the Magnum Opus right before it happens, by shooting her in the heart with the full power of the gun. Unlike the modern Anti-Creators, Lilith and her children are unable to be revived by other Anti-Creators, but their remains eventually reincarnated into 9 more Corrupt Souls, ready to choose for their successors to take their spots. Lilith's soul would later choose Circe as her successor, whose domain served as the main base of operations for the Anti-Creators. Despite this, her presence could still be felt by those whom knew of her prior to her demise inside Circe. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class. * Race: ** Supreme Demon — The highest-ranking of demons and the most powerful of them all. These demons consume the souls of their victims, and store them as raw power. Once enough power is stored within them, they will expel that power before they lose control of it. The expelled power will then become the eggs of evil, where powerful villains hatch from. In the case of Lilith, these eggs became the Corruptors. * Weapons of Choice: ** Soul Consumption — The ability to consume souls and extract power from them. These souls would be tormented alive inside Lilith, until she is eventually slain. Victims include mortals, lesser gods, and even some of the deceased Creators themselves (though they still managed to reincarnate despite being forcefully kept alive). ** Power Distribution — Once Lilith's power that she gained from soul consumption became too great for her to handle, she was able to compensate by distributing her excess power to create other Anti-Creators or empower her children and servants. ** Reality-Warping — Lilith possessed the ability to warp reality like the Creators themselves, allowing her to fundamentally do anything within her power range. * Agenda: Destruction — Lilith was an unstoppable force of evil throughout the third genertaion to the early tenth generation of the Multiverse, for she desired nothing other than destruction. * Cause of Status Loss: Permakilled by Deadeye. Capras, the Scourge of SBURB The fourth of the eleven demons that plagued the multiverse, and the oldest of the children of Lilith. Capras was the fourth anti-creator to come into existence, and was the first child of Lilith. The second he hatched, he knew what his job was - to destroy sessions in SBURB and therefore prematurely terminate universes. He took immense pleasure in the destruction of the mortals, oftentimes purposefully toying with their emotions before destroying them - with one example of such a catastrophe being when pretended to be friendly, before slaughtering the players as they prepared to complete the final step. Only a few instances of Capras being forced back are known. Capras, despite being the oldest of the Children of Lilith, his true size is actually the smallest, being only slightly larger than Australia, the smallest continent. Seeing him as a blockade to the creation of the universes, Capras was the first of the Corruptors to be slain by the Legendary Hero, by shooting the mythical gun, Magnum Opus, to counter his Ultimageddon attack that he used when he realized that this enemy is abnormally powerful. Capras' soul would later choose Lord English as his successor. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class - in spite of his small size, Capras was one of the most powerful of the Corruptors. * Race: Corruptor * Weapons of Choice: ** Great Void Blaster — A weapon which, when fired, opened a vortex to the Terminal Void. ** Termina Staff — A staff which was able to fire bolts of destructive energy, instantly destroying one's physical body on contact with a bolt. ** Monster Blaster — Capras's face could split up into four parts to unleash a powerful beam, similar to his successor's Spectrum Fire, although suspected to be unable to destroy the soul of those affected. ** Ultimageddon — Only ever used once. No-one truly knows what it did — Not even the Creators have a clue. Even the Legendary Hero, whom saw it first-hand, doesn't know what it was. * Agenda: To destroy SBURB, later to destroy the multiverse. * Cause of Status Loss: Implosion after being shot by Deadeye. Narcissus, the Worm That Walks The fifth of the eleven demons that plagued the multiverse, and the second-oldest of the children of Lilith. A massive colony of both male and female worms who pose as a male being, Narcissus views mortals as lowly lifeforms, and would gladly exterminate them. Through their omnicidal agenda, they are responsible for the existence of a barren universe, which is completely devoid of life. This barren universe would later become Terminal Void, a place inaccessible by the Creators, and a dimension used as a landfill for parts of the Multiverse's history that the Creators want to be forgotten. Through the total number of the worms, Narcissus is the third-largest of the Corruptors, for they are as tall as UY Scuti, a hypergiant with a radius around 1700 times larger than the sun. Being the only one aside from Lilith and Arachne to escape from the wrath of the Legendary Hero multiple times, they eventually met their end when they and Arachne were human-sized; Arachne trapped them in her cobwebs in an unexpected act of betrayal, and so, the Legendary Hero used their gun, Magnum Opus, to incinerate them, but Arachne successfully dodged and fled. Thus, Narcissus is the sixth Corruptor to be slain by the Legendary Hero. Narcissus' soul would later choose Satan to become their successor. * Gender: Plural (they are composed of both male and female worms, but they consider themselves as one male). * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class * Race: Corruptor * Weapon of Choice: Power Arsenal — Narcissus is composed of billions of giant worms, and each worm possesses a unique superpower, thus causing Narcissus to have a wide array of superpowers. * Agenda: Omnicide — Narcissus wants to exterminate all mortal lifeforms, and will do it all over again when the next generation of the Multiverse comes. * Cause of Status Loss: Permakilled by Deadeye after being betrayed. Arachne, the Envious One The sixth of the eleven demons that plagued the multiverse, and the third-oldest of the children of Lilith. A female demon whose lower body is a spider. Arachne is initially stuck with the abilities of a normal spider. But after she stole powers from mortals, she gradually became more powerful. She is envious of Narcissus for having more powers than her. She is notorious for being the first of the Anti-Creators to ever have betrayed another one of her kind. Specifically, Narcissus. Arachne's true size is the second-smallest of the Corruptors, for the Moon is 1.5 times larger than her, and she could stand on Earth while in this size. After escaping from the Legendary Hero after he executed Narcissus, Arachne decided to hunt down the hero instead of being hunted by him, and used her webs to capture him, only for the webs to capture a bullet of the Magnum Opus instead. And so, the bullet went straight through her, disintegrating her in the process. Arachne is the seventh of the Corruptors to be slain by the Legendary Hero. Arachne's soul would later choose Hulga to become her successor. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Originally Disaster-Class, later Juggernaut-Class. * Race: Corruptor * Weapons of Choice: ** Power Copying — By consuming the DNAs of another person, Arachne is able to obtain all the superpowers that said person had. Because of this, she is unable to obtain powers from mechanical entities and lifeforms that don't have any DNAs. ** Scavenged Weaponry — Arachne would hoard the weapons of those she had killed for her own use. ** Spider Webs — Like real spiders, she can shoot webs. She can use her webs to construct structures, or to take the weapons away from the mortals, or to trap mortals to become her food. ** Corrosive Venom — Like real spiders, Arachne has venom. Her venom is strong enough to corrode the strongest metals. ** Vampirism — Arachne can drink the blood of the mortals, obtaining their superpowers from their DNAs as a result. * Agenda: To become the ultimate being — Arachne is jealous of Narcissus having billions of different superpowers, so she decided to become even more powerful than him. And by extension, her mother, Lilith. * Cause of Status Loss: Permakilled by Deadeye. Chiller, the Coldbringer ''The seventh of the eleven demons that plagued the multiverse, and the fourth-oldest of the children of Lilith. A massive Glacial Dragon, which is a very powerful variant of the ice dragon subspecies of the Celestial Dragons race. Chiller is one of the first ever Celestial Dragons that are not Creators. Unlike most ice-related entities, he cannot be melted by heat. Having a neverending hatred for the mortals, Chiller's anger burns hot despite being an entity related to the cold. Chiller is the fourth-largest of the Corruptors, for his true size is 1000 times larger than the Sun. Encountering the Legendary Hero heads-on, the hero charges up a fire-elemental attack from the Magnum Opus. The Hero quickly charges at him, before shooting a Magnum Opus straight into the dragon's mouth, and the bullet managed to melt Chiller in the process. Chiller is the fourth of the Corruptors to be slain. Chiller's soul would later choose Nergigante to become his successor. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class * Race: Corruptor * Weapons of Choice: ** Cryomancy — Chiller's coldness is capable of extinguishing even hypergiant stars, and is more than capable of freezing entire planets into the absolute zero temperature. ** Frostfire — Chiller can breath blue fire that freezes instead of burn. ** Rage Power — The angrier Chiller gets, the more powerful he becomes. * Agenda: Rampage — Chiller's unending anger means he would destroy anything that stood in his way, be it mortals or even stars. * Cause of Status Loss: Permakilled by Deadeye. Midas, the Gold Baron The eighth of the eleven demons that plagued the multiverse, and the fourth-youngest of the children of Lilith. A four-eyed, eight-clawed octopus whose greed knows no bound. He wants literally everything to be turned to gold and stored inside his museum for generations to come. Even planets got turned into gold just for his collection. As for his true size, Midas is the third-smallest of the Corruptors, being only as large as Jupiter. After entering Midas' museum, the Legendary Hero shoots Midas with the Magnum Opus. Midas touches the Magnum Opus' bullet, hoping for it to turn into gold, but it didn't. This costed one of his tentacles in the process. Then, the hero shot another bullet, while Midas would touch it with all seven of his remaining tentacles, wanting the bullet for his collection. The bullet exploded, destroying all of his tentacles, until only his head remained. The hero then shot another bullet at his head, and killed him. Midas was the third of the Corruptors to be slain. Midas' soul would later choose The Warden to become its successor. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Juggernaut-Class * Race: Corruptor * Weapons of Choice: ** Imprisonment — Midas is able to turn anything that can be closed into pocket dimensions that is able to contain anything he puts in there. ** Golden Touch — Midas can turn anything he touches into gold at will. Unlike the mythological version, this Midas can choose whether or not would he turn that object into gold. ** Extendable Tentacles — Midas' 8 tentacles can be elongated to extend his grip, enabling his Golden Touch power to be long-ranged. *** Divisible Tentacles — Said tentacles could also split apart into sixteen tentacles, although they would lose their claws in the process. ** Heat Rays — Midas' 4 eyes are capable of firing heat lasers. ** Beak Crusher — Midas has a beak on the underside, although normally hidden by his Sarlaac-type mouth. He can use his beak to crush objects that he has turned into gold, and consume them. * Agenda: The Multiverse's greatest museum — Midas wants to build the greatest museum in the Multiverse, but only himself is permitted to enter. And he would put everything turned into gold that he has hoarded into this museum, no matter the cost. * Cause of Status Loss: Permakilled by Deadeye. The Devourer ''The ninth of the eleven demons that plagued the multiverse, and the third-youngest of the children of Lilith. An ever-growing mass of grey goo with one nucleus, the Devourer is able to consume everything as much as it wants to. It is arguably the greatest threat and the strongest Corruptor, only behind Lilith herself. Being the entity that consumed entire universes, the Devourer's true size is also the largest, and is the true reason why the Multiverse is moved from its default place by the Creators' combined might; if the next multiverse is created there, it'd only serve to feed the Devourer. It is also responsible for the Ninth Multiverse's early demise. Due to the great threat it possesses, the Legendary Hero decides to hunt down the Devourer as soon as possible. As it approaches Universe 7, the hero looked into Denizen's orb to locate the Devourer's nucleus. He then aimed at it with his sheer precision, and fired a bullet from the Magnum Opus. The Devourer was completely unable to digest it, and detonating parts of its body just to destroy it doesn't even work. After the nucleus was hit by the bullet, the Devourer shrunk to the size of a mountain, then teleported to the planet that the Legendary Hero was on. It then began consuming the very ground of the planet itself, but the hero quickly shot another bullet at the nucleus. The Devourer figured out to move its nucleus away from the bullet, surviving in the process. As the Devourer is trying to regain its true size, more bullets have been shot at the nucleus. Eventually, one of them hit. The Devourer shrunk once more. This time, it is shrunk down to the size of a human. As a last-ditch attack, the Devourer leapt at the Legendary Hero, knowing that he is vulnerable to attacks like this despite the sheer power of his weapon. The hero used the Magnum Opus to fire a large laser that completely disintegrated it. The Devourer is the second of the Corruptors to be slain. The Devourer's soul would later choose SCP-2317 to become its successor. * Gender: Genderless * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class * Race: Corruptor * Weapons of Choice: ** Digestion — Anything that enters the Devourer's membrane quickly gets digested. Only few weapons inside the Multiverse could survive its digestion. ** Splitting — The Devourer can split into smaller slimes, and they lack a nucleus, unlike the main Devourer. ** Detonation — The Devourer or its slimes can explode parts of itself should anything survive their digestion, as an attempt to destroy that object. * Agenda: Consumption of everything. * Cause of Status Loss: Permakilled by Deadeye. Medea, the Sleeping Parasite ''The tenth of the eleven demons that plagued the multiverse, and the second-youngest of the children of Lilith. A humanoid plant who is made of wood that cannot be set on fire. Medea is the least active of the Corruptors, but she does play a role in destroying the Multiverse, bit-by-bit. Medea is the fifth-largest of the Corruptors, for she is 425 times larger than the Sun, yet she is always drifting through the cosmos due to her eternal sleep. She also has a terrible swearing habit when she's awake. With Narcissus and Arachne escaping yet again, the Legendary Hero was going to follow them, but then he stumbled upon the sleeping Corruptor. Taking her refusal to wake up as an advantage, the Legendary Hero shot 10 bullets from the Magnum Opus at her. Being the only Corruptor aside from Lilith to survive more than 3 Magnum Opus bullets, those bullets did nothing but crack her skin. This caused her to finally wake up, and move her roots from leeching 3 universes to draining the hero's life force instead. The Legendary Hero only has 5 minutes to kill her. 4 minutes has passed, the hero struggles to find the crack that he made on her skin. 20 seconds remain, the hero goes for one last shot, and the bullet finally went through the crack, causing her to explode in the process. The Legendary Hero survives, and Medea became the fifth of the Corruptors to be slain. Medea's soul would quickly choose Eris to become her successor, knowing that she was a great ally of the Corruptors. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Juggernaut-Class * Race: Corruptor * Weapons of Choice: ** Parasitism — Medea is capable of rooting herself into 3 universes at a time and draining its essences until one decade has passed, where the universes get destroyed. ** Seedlings — Medea can create various kinds of minions from her seeds to do her bidding, due to her refusal to move despite her humanoid build. * Agenda: Awakening — Medea is too lazy to wake up, so she would keep destroying 3 universes per decade until she gets completely bored of it. Then she would wake up while claiming that she "needed the energy to stay awake". * Cause of Status Loss: Permakilled by Deadeye. Victoria, the Heavenly Demon ''The last of the eleven demons that plagued the multiverse, and the youngest of the children of Lilith. A bunny girl who has the wings of an eagle. Those who saw her in life described her as "Beautiful, just stunning", and were flattered by her looks. Despite her cute appearance, her sadism surpassed even Chiller's - her lust for blood was feared even among the Corruptors themselves. Victoria's true size is the fourth-smallest of the Corruptors. To her, the Sun is small enough to fit in her palm. Managing to hide from the Legendary Hero after he killed the rest of the Children of Lilith, Victoria shows up, disguised as a mortal lady, to deliver him a Kiss of Death, hoping to kill him for good. Suspicious, the Legendary Hero quickly shot her, and eventually discovered the truth. Victoria is the eighth of the Corruptors to be slain, and the only one to meet their demise without even putting up a fight. Victoria's soul would later choose M.I.S.T.R.E.S.S. to become her successor. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Juggernaut-Class * Race: Corruptor * Weapons of Choice: ** Mind Control — Victoria's mind control power is one of the most powerful in existence, only surpassed by the Creators themselves. ** Kiss of Death — No one has lived to tell the tale of Victoria's wonderful kiss. Some mortals who are unaware of her nature as a Corruptor wants it, unaware that this kiss would lead them to their doom. ** Gamma Ray Burst — Victoria is capable of firing gamma rays, destroying anything that stood in its way. * Agenda: Murder — Victoria is sweet on the outside, but on the inside, she is a cold-blooded serial killer with superpowers. She enjoys killing mortals with her deadly kiss, and she has destroyed countless galaxies with Gamma Ray Bursts. * Cause of Status Loss: Permakilled by Deadeye. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Anti-Creators